


Love, Bella

by catboycorpse



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboycorpse/pseuds/catboycorpse
Summary: Bellatrix Black’s life wasn’t easy, though not horrible. Her cousin Sirius was her best-friend, although they’re 7 years apart. This takes us through her years at hogwarts!
Relationships: Bellatrix/Rodolphus
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!! I dont own hp!!!  
> Also i made up some first names and genders for the characters!!

“Bella look!” A 5 year-old Sirius pointed, at a drawing in his book. 

A 10 year old Bellatrix laughed, “don't be silly, Siri! its just hippogriff!”, she gently took the book from his grasp and started reading aloud. She stopped when Hogwarts was mentioned.

“Bella! Look it's Hogwarts” Sirius smiled, and pointed excitedly. 

“Yes Siri! It's Hogwarts, I'll be going soon! In a year ” she said, smiling at him. 

“How long will you be there Bella?” Sirius asked, wondering why Bella would leave. 

“Just a few months! I’ll visit in December!” Bella said, messing up Sirius’s hair. 

“promise?”

“Promise”. 

-

Bella stood on platform 9 3/4, nervous, she felt someone tugging on her robes, she looked down and saw Sirius. 

She crouched down to his height

“Promise you’ll write to me?” A now 6 year old Sirius asked.

“Everyday” Bella said, chuckling “make sure to give them to auntie Walburga and she’ll read them to you”

“Making promises on my behalf, are you Bellatrix” Walburga said, who was there to drop her off since her own parents couldn’t be assed. 

Bellatrix was a bit teary-eyed and let a tear slip, though in the future she would deny it. “I'm gonna miss you Siri”

“Don't cry Bella!” Sirius said, hugging her. “You’ll see me soon!”

“Bellatrix dear, it's time to board the train.” Walburga said. 

Bellatrix hugged Sirius one last time and stood up to her full height, she saw her Aunt Walburga nod at her. “You’ll make us proud Bella. I know you will” she said, giving Bellatrix a smile. 

“Thank you auntie.” Bellatrix said and with that she boarded the train. 

Bellatrix found a compartment and looked at the window to see Sirius and walburga. She felt the train start moving and she waved, Sirius waved back. 

“Hello! can i sit here?” A boy asked. 

“Yeah i guess, im Bellatrix Black, what's your name?” Bellatrix asked, looking at the boy, she’d never seen him before so he couldn’t be a pureblood. 

The boy blanched when he heard her name, Bellatrix looked at him weirdly, little did she know that in the future he would be the first of many to turn white with fear at her name. 

“I'm Dylan Thomas,” the boy said, attempting at a smile. 

“Thomas? you must be a mudblood” Bellatrix spat, with disgust. 

“Don't say that word! And for your information i'm a halfblood!” Dylan said, glaring daggers at her. 

Bellatrix stood up and left,walking through the train, she saw a couple of boys and girls she knew from parties and the like. She knocked on the door. 

“Bellatrix!” Rudolphus Lestrange said, motioning for her to come in. “What brings you here, not that I’m complaining” asked Violet Greengrass . 

“I had no one to sit with, and imagine this a halfblood decided that they wanted to sit in my compartment!” Bellatrix spat, everyone seemed disgusted. 

“a halfblood ? Sit with you? Oh heiress of the most noble house Black we apologize on the entire Wizarding World behalf” Victor Crabbe said, taunting and mocking her. 

“Don't forget yourself, Crabbe” sneered Rudolphus, “that's my betrothed you’re talking to” 

“Its the most noble and ancient house of Black, Crabbe. Last time i checked wasn't yours just ancient?” Bellatrix replied in an innocent tone.

Everyone laughed at Crabbe’s failure at taunting Bellatrix. 

“Too spoiled to take a joke?” Crabbe said, he stood up, “Come on Goyle, we’re leaving, can't stand being around people with no sense of humor.” 

“I think i'll stay” Goyle said, not wanting to lose his friends. 

“Fine!” He said, and made his way to the door, as he left, Bellatrix grabbed his arm. 

“You should be grateful Crabbe, im feeling nice today, next time i'll make sure hex you black and blue” she said, letting go of his arm. “ ta-ta! Goodluck finding new friends!” Bellatrix jeered. 

Everyone laughed at Crabbe’s expense once again. 

The train ride passed by all too quickly, in Bellatrix’s opinion. 

“Firs’ years! Firs’ years! Over Here!” She heard someone say, her and her group of friends walked towards them. 

“Who is that?” Bellatrix asked Rabastan Lestrange, who she was quickly seeing as a brotherly figure. 

“That's Hagrid, he’s a half giant, he’s like a servant” Rabastan told Bellatrix, in an obviously disgusted tone. 

“Lestrange innit? You’d best hold your tongue, or it’ll be straight to the headmaster with you” Hagrid said, looking down at the boy, in what he thought was an intimidating manner. 

“Is that a threat Halfbreed?” Rabastan asked, disgusted. 

Hagrid seemed to realize who he was talking to, and decided to quit it. 

“Okay so no more than 4 to a boat!” Hagrid said, looking at everyone but the group of future Slytherins. 

The group of 8 looked between themselves. “So we need two boats? Okay so let's see Greengrass, Goyle Parkinson and Zabini on one boat and Me, Lestrange, Lestrange and Nott on another boat?” Bellatrix said. 

-  
The great hall was filled with firsties looking around in wonder, “my mum told me that the enchantment on the ceiling was cast once 1000 years ago and it never faded, apparently, well according to mum it was cast by Rowena Ravenclaw herself!” Violet Greengrass whispered to Bellatrix. 

“I will read your names from the list and you will come forward and place the sorting hat on your head” Professor McGonagall said, looking at the whispering first years, the whispering immediately ceased. 

“Abbot, Micheal”

“HUFFLEPUFF”

The Hufflepuff table burst into applause and cheers

“Avery, Gallert” 

“RAVENCLAW”

The Ravenclaw table was cheering 

“Black, Bellatrix” 

Bellatrix walked up to the stool and sat on it as if it were a throne. The hat barley reached her head before 

“SLYTHERIN!” 

The Slytherins cheered and clapped so loud, Bellatrix thought she would go deaf. 

She sat down next to a 2nd year girl called Luna Dolohov, Bellatrix struck up a conversation with her, till she heard them call Violet’s name. 

It took a good 3 minutes till the hat called out. 

“SLYTHERIN” 

Bellatrix was the loudest person cheering, Violet sat down across from her and since Violet’s sorting didn’t take less than 4 seconds like Bellatrix’s did, she told her about how she heard the hat's voice in her head and that it talked to her. 

“SLYTHERIN!”

“Oh Bella look Goyle got into Slytherin too!” Violet said, Bellatrix and Violet clapped for their friend.

Goyle sat across from Bellatrix and right next to Violet and “Bellatrix you missed out, the hat had this weird conversati-“

“Yes yes i know, the bloody hat talks!” Bellatrix huffed. 

“Oh hush Bellatrix! stop complaining! look it’s Rudolphus’s turn” Violet said, turning her attention to the hat once again. 

Unlike Bellatrix, Rudolphus took a good 4 minutes till the hat screamed. 

“SLYTHERIN” 

Bellatrix, Violet and Goyle cheered loudly for their friend; or in Bellatrix’s case betrothed. 

Rudolphus sat next to Bellatrix, “the ha-“ Bellatrix cut him off “So help me merlin, if you start talking about the talking hat I’ll make sure you won’t be able to talk anymore”

“Oh is someone jealous that the hat didn’t talk to them” Rudolphus teased, Bellatrix smacked his arm “shut up your brother is getting sorted” 

The hat took a lot less time sorting Rabastan than it did sorting Rudolphus. 

“SLYTHERIN”

Bellatrix cheered loudly, Rabastan was like a brother to her. The others cheered loudly aswell. 

Rabastan slid into the chair right next to Violet. “Oi, Black, Nott’s up next, bet you 2 galleons that the bastard is gonna end up here but the hat considered ravenclaw”

“You’re on” 

“Nott, Thomas” 

Thomas’s sorting took so long, he was considered a hat stall, but finally, after a record breaking 7 minutes, the hat called out,

“SLYTHERIN!”

Thomas sat down next to Rudolphus and “the hat couldn’t decide between Slytherin and Ravenclaw” Thomas said “I wouldn’t have minded Ravenclaw honestly” 

Bellatrix groaned while Rabastan grinned “oh really, how exciting!” Rabastan said, sarcastically.  
-

After a bunch of names, they finally called the last two 

“Parkinson, Harry”

“SLYTHERIN”

“Zabini, Ophelia” 

“SLYTHERIN”

The Slytherin table cheered again, but were cut short when Dumbledore stood up to make a speech. 

“I know you all are very hungry and i am as well, so i'll keep this short, welcome first years! The Forbidden Forest is obviously forbidden. Mr.Filch would like me to remind you that his list of forbidden items has reached 657 items and that the full list can be viewed in office. And with that, i say, it's time to eat!” He ended his speech by waving his wand and the tables were suddenly filled to the brim with food. 

Bellatrix looked around in wonder and awe as she started to dig in, striking up a conversation with her friends, her first dinner and dessert at hogwarts was very enjoyable. 

“As our tummies are filled by our amazing house elves' food, I bid you all a goodnight.” Dumbledore said, dismissing them. 

“Slytherin first years over here!” Two prefects yelled. 

The group walked through the gaggle of students and reached the prefects. 

One of the prefects had long curly strawberry blonde hair and earrings in the shape of strawberries “Hello! My name is Rosemary Higgs and my partner over here is-“ she was cut off by her partner who had dark skin and curly hair and glasses “I’m Cedric Jaheem! We’ll lead you to the common room and have the rest of this intro there” He said, motioning for them to follow him. 

They reached the dungeons, there was an intricate portrait of a snake “the password is ‘ambition’, it changes every few weeks.” Cedric said, before whispering the password. 

The first years all shuffled into the common room, Rosemary started the ‘prefect speech’. 

“Okay so here are the house rules! 

Rule 1) don't travel in less than packs of 2! Because the other houses have got it out for us and they’re ruthless. 

Rule 2) keep all personal fights to the common room, we must seem as a united front in front of the school.  
That means, if someone you dislike is getting ridiculed in front of the whole school , you’re expected to stand up for them. 

Rule 3) if you’re breaking the rules, don't get caught, if you do shift the blame on everyone but yourself. 

Also, for the next week we’re gonna help you find your classes, after that you’re on your own, just kidding we’re here to help you. 

And finally, the dungeons are cold so tomorrow during lunch we’re gonna teach you how to perform a heating charm. 

4 to a dorm!  
Girls dorms on the left, boys on the right, good night!” Rosemary ended the speech, startled when someone put their hand on her shoulder, turns out it was Professor Slughorn. 

“couldn’t have said it better myself” Professor Slughorn said, clapping cedric on the back. 

The first years went up to their dorms,  
Bellatrix was bunking with Violet, Ophelia and a girl called Lyra Bullstrode who they met during dinner. 

“I cant believe that I'm actually here” Violet gushed, looking around in awe. 

“Same!” Lyra added, as they all changed into their night clothes. 

They all climbed into their respective beds.

“Goodnight!” 

“Goodnight!” 

“Goodnight!” 

“Goodnight!” 

And for the first time in forever, Bellatrix fell asleep smiling.


	2. Dear Sirius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed some people’s birth years, like Molly and Arthur’s , to fit in with my story!  
> Also sorry this is short, I’ve been really busy!

“Dear Sirius (and auntie Walburga),  
Im miss you terribly! Hogwarts is lovely, i've had the best time in the past two weeks i've been here! I was sorted into Slytherin (obviously) the best house! My classes are quite easy and i'm having so much fun with my housemates! Gryffindors have been ruthless with their pranks, Lyra got her hair turned into a gold color, since her hair was red enough that the red they picked didn't work. So Lyra, with the help of Cedric, made all of their hair green and silver. They mustn’t play around so much. Anyways I should stop rambling, Violet and I are gonna go study in the library. 

Missing you all lots and lots!

Love,  
Bella”

Walburga read the letter out to Sirius, who laughed and giggled at the mention of the prank. 

“Mum! We should tell Bella about the baby!!” Sirius said, running off excitedly. 

“Alright dear, help me find some parchment.“ Walburga said, standing up,looking for some parchment. 

“Found it!” Sirius came in running with crayons and parchment. 

“So I'm assuming you want to write it?” Walburga asked, amused. 

“Yes mummy!” Sirius said, reaching for his crayons. 

Meanwhile...

“I cannot believe the AUDACITY of Slughorn!” Bellatrix snarled, clutching her books tightly as Violet and Ophelia walked next to her. 

“Come on Bella, it's not THAT bad! You’re overreacting.” Violet said, as they turned the corner and into the dungeons. 

“Not that bad? not...that...bad? He bloody paired me with that Weasley blood traitor, what's his name? Arnold, I think. In the first FIVE minutes , i shit you not, he started raving about these filthy Muggles. How am i gonna survive this term, only merlin knows!” Bellatrix ranted, pushed the door to the dorm open . 

“but at least he’s halfway decent at potions! My partner, the Prewett girl, is horrible at potions and usually tries to pass my work off as her own , but since her father is the owner of some fashion shop, she’s like Merlin's gift to mankind in Sluggy’s eyes!” Ophelia complained, rummaging in her drawer looking for a nail file. 

“I got partnered with Lyra” Violet made sure to wink at Lyra as she said this. 

An owl flew in dropping two letters on Bellatrix’s lap, Bellatrix recognized the owl to be her aunt Walburga’s owl. 

She tore the first letter open, seeing it was just a picture of Sirius with a missing front tooth, she smiled as she flipped the photo and saw her Aunt Walburga’s handwriting, “guess who lost a tooth!”.

“Got any Spellotape?” Bellatrix asked Violet, moving towards her desk. 

“Here you go!” Violet said, throwing the roll to Bellatrix. 

“Thanks” Bellatrix caught the roll of tape and stuck the photo above her desk, smiling at her handiwork. 

She went back to her bed and started reading the letter, when she reached the part where her aunt mentioned she was pregnant, she dropped the paper and gasped loudly. 

“What’s wrong?” Violet asked, concerned. 

“Nothing!” Bellatrix brushed her off. 

Bellatrix quickly pulled out some parchment and started writing a reply.

-

The cold, dark and dingy dungeons seemed even colder that day, and that wasn’t helping Bellatrix’s mood at all. 

“Listen here Arnold-“ Bellatrix started before being interrupted. 

“Actually it's Arthur,” Arthur Weasley said, indignantly. 

“I really don’t care, anyways, you chop the ingredients, I’ll get with the brewing, some of the base ingredients can be put in first, without preparation. So you just chop those on your left hand side and I’ll take the ones on the right. Understand?”

“Yes, sort of” Arthur said, unsure. 

“Listen here Weatherby, I work hard for my potions grade, and I wont have YOU mucking it up for me. Understood?” Bellatrix spat, grabbing Arthur by the collar. 

Arthur realized it wasn’t really the best time to tell her that his last name is Weasley. 

-

“That old codger is gonna lose his head by the time I'm through with him, and then I’ll kill Weatherby” Bellatrix said, pushing the door to their dorm open. 

“You got an A. It's not THAT bad” Violet said, trying to be encouraging. 

Ophelia glared at Violet and said, “I got a D, I was working with that fool Prewitt.”

“NOT THAT BAD? ARE YOU MAD?” Bellatrix yelled at Violet, then her voice lowered to a whisper “I have got nothing but Os, since the first day I’ve been here, that bastard ruined my streak, and i'm gonna make him pay”


	3. The Prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i hadn’t posted! I got very sidetracked with school but im back with a new (albeit short) chapter. Ill post sometime this weekend with a better chapter

The first years sat at a table in the library, three prank books they got from Flourish and Blotts laying around them. 

“Okay how are we gonna get Weasel and Prewitt?” Ophelia asked, looking at a raging Bellatrix. 

“The classic hair dye thing isn’t enough, how about a hair-loss potion?” Goyle suggested, pulling out his potions book. 

Everyone stared at Goyle, shocked. 

“What?” a confused Goyle asked. 

“Goyle! You’re a genius!” Rodolphus spoke up, after a while. 

-  
They postponed the prank till the last day before they left Hogwarts for their holidays. 

“Mipsy, tipsy!” Bellatrix called out at Hogwarts kitchens.

“Yes mistress bella!” The two elves chorused. 

“Okay Mipsy, Pour this in Molly Prewitt‘s food please” Violet asked, handing them the bottle. 

“Okeydokey! I is doing that, it is being easy peasy” Mipsy said, popping away. 

Bella took out the potion that would make Weasley’s skin green for a week. “Okay Tipsy, put this in Arthur Weasley’s food tonight.”

-  
Everyone was eating and taking till two shrieks from the gryffindor table alerted the whole hall on what was happening. 

“ Oh look! Weasley’s turning green” a 1st year Slytherin yelled, making Weasley in the middle of the spotlight. 

Meanwhile Molly’s hair kept falling out, she yelled out “my hair! My hair!” 

Bellatrix didn’t even bother trying to hide her cackling. 

Everyone laughed at the two, they realized what was going on and ran to the hospital wing. 

-  
Everyone had packed and eaten and all of the students who were leaving for the break were at hogsmead station awaiting the Hogwarts Express. 

“Bella, honey. You’re a genius.” Ophelia said, as she was filing her nails. 

“Imagine this, Mariam Patil told me that Weasley and Prewitt were holding hands in hospital wing, but Lillian bones said that they were kissing,” Violet said, pointing at the girl who told her. 

“How pathetic,” Bellatrix said, laughing at the prospect. 

Then the bell indicated that it was time to board the train. 

“Where are the boys, it's time to board the train!” Bellatrix said, looking for them. 

“We’re right here!” A voice behind her said, efficiently scaring Ophelia, who screamed,loudly. 

Its Rabastan Lestrange

Ophelia jumps, and turns onto the boy enraged. She hit him with her book “You!” Hit “idiot!” Hit “do you” hit “know how much” Hit “you scared me?” She shrieked. 

“Sorry. Damn woman you hit HARD!” he said, rubbing his shoulder. 

They all walked into the train and found their compartment. 

-

They sat around and talked and laughed till the compartment door slid open. 

“I know it was you who cursed us!” Molly Snarled, pointing at her bald head. 

“Yeah that wasn't very nice '' Arthur said, cringing at the harsh tone that molly used. 

“And what are you gonna do about it?” Bellatrix said, putting down her book. 

“Oh i know, nothing!” Ophelia said, cackling. 

“Hmph! You’ll see! The lot of you!” Molly said, dragging reluctant Arthur behind her. 

“Disgusting little blood traitor!” Bellatrix said, “she thinks she can threaten me?”

“They really are getting brave with their remarks” Violet said, directing her attention to Bellatrix, before going back to her book. 

The rest of the ride passed in peace, as they went back to laughing and planning pranks.


End file.
